


Understanding Social Terminology

by growntiredofthisbody



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Communication, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growntiredofthisbody/pseuds/growntiredofthisbody
Summary: “Wait.” Troy grabs at his head, the way he does when his brain’s being seriously wrinkled. “So you knew we like each other, and you didn’t do anything about it?”-Abed explains himself.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Understanding Social Terminology

**Author's Note:**

> short fic that i wrote because the idea kept distracting me from a longer one that i'm trying to write

“Abed,” Troy asks as they pass each other just outside the kitchen, “what are we?”

Abed stops. He’s only there to ask Troy if they need to buy milk, not to contemplate existential questions. Still, he gives it his best shot. “We’re… humans?”

“No. What I mean is…” Troy takes in a deep breath. “Most of the time, we’re best friends, right? But sometimes we go to dinner and it’s all exactly like a date would be. And all that re-enacting… I think I’ve kissed you more times than all the girls I’ve kissed _combined._ And have you noticed that all our plans just kind of assume we’ll keep living together forever? Don’t you think that’s a _little_ more than friendship?”

Abed thinks about this, as Troy gives him some kind of significant facial expression. “It does sound that way,” he agrees, most of his mind still occupied by milk.

“What are you…” For just a moment, Troy appears lost for words. Then he takes a step closer, staring very directly. “Abed. Be honest. Are you attracted to me?”

Oh, that’s what this is about. He nods. “Yeah.”

Troy takes another deep breath, but doesn’t show any signs of surprise. “Okay. And you know I’m attracted to you?”

“Yeah. I’ve known for a little while.” That’s understating it, but Troy probably only just figured it out himself, and Abed doesn’t want to make him feel stupid.

“Wait.” Troy grabs at his head, the way he does when his brain’s being seriously wrinkled. “So you knew we like each other, and you didn’t do anything about it?” He shakes his head, still holding it. “Why?”

The feeling that he’s done something wrong starts to creep up on Abed, though he doesn’t know exactly what. He puts his hand on Troy’s shoulder, the way Troy does to him whenever they’ve miscommunicated and he needs to explain himself.

“Relationships never last as long as friendships, Troy. They have more problems. More people want to sabotage them. They have a harder time forgiving each other.” He takes care to look directly at Troy, hoping he understands. “I guess I’d rather be the shoulder you cry on than the reason you’re crying.”

Troy immediately starts sobbing. Not a good sign, Abed thinks, until he’s being pulled into a tight hug.

A moment passes before Troy says anything. Abed hears a few little gasps, but not much else. “I get what you mean. But there’s one thing you didn’t think of.”

“What’s that?” Abed frowns. He always thinks of everything- that’s kind of his whole thing, isn’t it?

Troy pulls back a little, just enough for them to be able to look at each other again. His eyes are still full of tears, but there’s an unexpectedly tender look on his face. “How am I meant to not be in love when you say stuff like that?”

Before Abed can come up with a solution, Troy continues. “Listen, it’s okay if you’re not ready to be together like that. But things won’t just start going wrong out of nowhere if we do. And even if they did, we’d still be Troy and Abed. What’s getting in the way of that?”

As much as he wants to argue, Abed finds himself closer to agreeing every time he grasps for a response. “You’re right. Sorry for being selfish.”

“Abed…” Troy hugs him close again. “You knew you could tap this ass literally whenever you wanted, and you passed it up because you didn’t want to hurt me? That’s the least selfish thing I’ve ever heard of.”

Abed blinks, because he never thought of it quite like _that,_ and now he’s starting to get ideas. But he still shouldn’t rush into anything. “About the dating thing… I need some time to think about it. But I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear, man.” Troy pats his back a few times, then steps away. “Scrubs is on soon, wanna go watch it?”

He smiles. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! :)


End file.
